User talk:Zaibatsu
Hi! :-I do know how to spell it right I just didn't feel like it. haha. GTAthug 21:25, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::I think he was only being sarcastic, GTAthug. Not that a big deal when it comes to your own user page or user talk page. Just a decent grammar and spelling will just do fine. :P --Legion 23:59, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Appreciation and Gratitude I appreciate and thanks for your effort with dialogues. I wish I could help with adding dialogues here and there but my deafness, despite my hearing aid device, effectively prevents me from being able to recognize what those pedestrians are saying during dialogues. So, with that said, I appreciate your effort that allows me to at least get to see some of dialogues that I had sorely been missing out whenever I was playing games. Once again, thank you. --Legion 04:36, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh, no problem, thanks. But I have sometimes trouble to understand what they are saying because I'm not from English speaking origin (I'm German as you may know). But I give my best 12:11, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ahem Fistly: "Copyright 2004 Anthony Perrone" - Rockstar Games is the copyright holder of this script; Secondly: The layout sucks; Thirdly: It will be deleted soon if nothing changes. Zaibatsu 20:01, 18 August 2007 (UTC) #the guys who put the transcipts on the web say they own the copyright to stop people from just copying thei work which they probably took alot of time on. #I edit every day! changin the layout #Nothin changes? you're just lookin at one specific part. Thanks! Hiya, Zaibatsu. Thanks for catching those errors in the Doherty Safehouse and Queens Safehouse articles! I replaced and renamed the image in the Queens Safehouse article, and forgot to change the code in the article itself! Thanks for catching that...I corrected the code. Eganio''Talk'' 22:03, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :No problem. Zaibatsu 22:31, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::And thanks for catching all those typos! I made 6 recent edits to the Collectibles article, and didn't even notice the typo you corrected...it's very nice to have someone catch all those things I inevitably miss! :-D Keep up the great editing! Eganio''Talk'' 19:11, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks, man, it really motivates me to see that people notice what someone is doing around here. And when there are people thanking me for correcting those mistakes, it's really cool. In return I want to say: What you're doing is great, too! I mean, correcting typos is one thing, but writing whole passages is a lot more than that. Well, I don't want to blow my own trumpet now, but I'm also very active at the German Grand Theft Auto Wiki where I do a lot more than just correcting typos... :) Zaibatsu 21:44, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Heh, I know. A-Dust mentioned to me a while back that you were a good source from over at the German GTW. Thanks for extending your expertise across the language barrier! We can use all the help we can get. And thanks a lot for the compliments...I try! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 22:28, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Wiki Language Sorry about the delay in responding. I did see your message when you posted but at the time was only checking here quickly and have since not remembered. As for your question, there is nothing against using American-English. However, the question can be reversed, what is there against using British-English? A-Dust 18:02, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :No problem. Well, in general, there's nothing against using British-English. But I prefer American-English so I use it when correcting spelling mistakes in articles. Zaibatsu 18:07, 3 July 2008 (UTC) How do you take pictures of the PSP screen? PSP How do you take pictures of PSP screen? :Try using a camera, it worked for me - but not that good. There's perhaps a program for the PSP that can take screenshots. Zaibatsu 21:09, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Screenshots from German GTA Wiki This might be pretty random but your the only one I know of that uses the German GTA Wiki.Can you upload an image of the Nailgun from the DUDE page from the German GTA Wiki to this wikia?For some reason my computer wont let me and again your from the German Wiki for GTA.Thank you I guess?-User:BloodyGTA :Here it is: . Zaibatsu 21:38, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Alright thank you very much!-User:BloodyGTA GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC) sorry from tony30000 Hey Hey man, I haven't see you on chat recently, if you want to talk to me, I'll be on chat okay dude. Cloudkit01 (talk) 21:15, April 27, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01